


A Saiyan Reunion

by SwitzyFangirl



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Forced Bonding, Forced Feminization, Forced Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Prison Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwitzyFangirl/pseuds/SwitzyFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bardock wakes up on a planet being taken care of by a young Saiyan. Afterwards they travel to Earth, with Nappa, Radditz, and King Vegeta not far behind. Somehow Turles and Broly are imprisoned on the same ship and Bardock and King Vegeta ship Broly/Turles prison rape. Vegeta ends up explaining Saiyan mating to Goku. Trunks finds Bunny an enigma. Goten is mysterious. Pan takes to Bunny. Bardock really hates his powers. King Vegeta is a smartass. Broly is really not half as crazy as he seems. Turles likes being a bitch but won't admit it. I am going to burn in hell. Broly/Turles, King Vegeta/Bardock, Vegeta/Goku, Mirai Trunks/Gohan, Trunks/OMC, Goten/?, Super 17/17, Nappa/Radditz</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Meet your Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> So ah, for this chapter really just implied sex with Broly/Turles and a little King Vegeta embarrassing the hell out of Bardock.  
> Notes: Videl left Gohan not long after Season 8. GT is not Cannon. OMC (Bunny/Kasai) is 13 Pan is 6. Trunks is 15. Goten is 14. I do NOT think Trunks/Pan is a good idea unless under certain circumstances. Krillin may or may not make a cameo appearance. 18 definitely will not, or their daughter.
> 
> Warnings: Non-Con/Rape (Broly/Turles), M/M (ALL PAIRINGS!), Underage (Trunks/OMC)(Goten/?), Explicit Content (Lemons), Dubious Consent (OMC is mature for age, but easily manipulated) (No Omega Male Really Wants To Be Claimed), Forced Mating (King Vegeta/Bardock) (Trunks/OMC) (Broly/Turles) (Vegeta/Goku)

Oh gods be damned! _The fallen warrior reached up and ran a hand through his messy black spikes, chocolate brown eyes opening wearily. He began trying to recognize his surroundings when a bucket of ice cold water was dumped on his head._

_“Wake up sleepy head.” A sarcastic voice growled at him._

_It took him a moment to realize what had happened. “The fuck?” He demanding, lifting himself up with one hand. “Where the fuck am I? When am I?”_

_The owner of the voice, a kid who barely reached his waist, struck an annoyed pose, hands on his hips. He leaned down and got in his face. “You’ve been asleep for a week since I found you. You’re on Frezia Planet 659. You’re approximately 50 odd years after the destruction of your home planet. The water was because I’m bored and even I don’t sleep that much and I’m fucking lazy as fuck. Now what’s your name?”_

_He blinked. “Bardock.”_

_“I’m Kasai, but most call me Bunny.” The kid smiled. “Nice to meet you, Super Saiyan.”_

_“Are you Saiyan?” Bardock asked in a confused voice._

_Bunny laughed. “Well duh, did the tail give me away?” As if hearing mention of itself the tail began tickling Bardock’s nose._

_Bardock grabbed the tail in a loose grip, watching Bunny fall to his knees, completely limp. “Learn to control your tail. It is your greatest weakness.”_

_Bunny whined. “I made food? Meat included?”_

_Bardock released his tail, mouth watering at the mention. It had been ages since he’d had a proper meal. “Where?”_

_Bunny huffed, pointing at the fire burning inside the cave. Next to it was a feast, and_ gods be thanked _, it was vegetable_ free _. Bardock set upon it with relish, eating faster than he ever had. Bunny grabbed a bowl of rice that Bardock hadn’t noticed yet and a tankard of what appeared to be Diet Frezoid, the closest thing to soda in this area of space._

_Bardock finished eating as much as he could and, picking up his own tankard of the sweet smelling fizzy beverage, decided to get what answers he could out of the skinny bit of Saiyan next to him._

_“Bunny?”_

_Bunny looked up from a bowl of noodles, slurping it loudly. He finished it in a moment. “Yeah?”_

_Bardock glared at the tone. “Are there any other Saiyans?”_

_“Earth has two pures and five partials. One is your son and two are his. One is his granddaughter.” Bunny leaned back against the cave wall, grabbing a discarded blanket and wrapping it around himself. “I thought maybe you’d wanna meet them, so I filled up my ship with fuel. I need to get more supplies anyway.”_

_“First, what’s your powerlevel?” Bardock took a sip of his tankard._

_Instead of answering Bunny transformed, chocolate brown spikes turning blond, brown eyes becoming a deep cyan. “Higher than yours, old man. I’ve been a Super Saiyan for years. I’d say you’ve been for a year or less with your time traveling episode.”_

_“Yet you still haven’t mastered your tail?” Bardock smiled, teasing him._

_Bunny’s nose twitched. “Fuck you old man. It usually isn’t that bad. I like it. Helps with my balance. I can keep it under control in a fight.”_

_Bardock nodded. “When can we do?”_

_Bunny shrugged. “Whenever.”_

Bunny landed the ship, glancing at the snoozing Bardock, and threw a scouter in the man’s face. Fixing his own scouter in a second and pulling on his gloves, he decided the best course of action would be to dump water on the man again. He smirked, filling a bucket at the tap, and sneaking over to the still sleeping Saiyan.

Bardock woke with a shriek as ice cold tap water washed over his face. He glared through dripping bangs at Bunny, fingers itching with the need to smack that smirk off the young Saiyan’s face. 

“We’re here.” Bunny said cheerfully, tossing the bucket to the side. “Wanna go meet your kid, you know Kakawhatsit?”

“Kakarott.” Bardock corrected. “Yes.”

Bunny grabbed a bag, filled with god knows what, and pointed to Bardock’s scouter. “Well, track them! That thing isn’t just for show!”

Bardock pressed the button just as Bunny transformed. “You should to, if they think we’re a threat they might come to us!” Bunny said ecstatically.

“We are a threat if any of the stories I’ve heard are true.” Bardock growled in disgust, what self respecting Saiyan consorted with lesser life forms?

Bunny laughed. “True, but I’ve got the memory machine thingy so we can give Kakarott his memories back make him a real Saiyan!”

Bardock nodded, transforming. For the heartless killer he was, Bunny was still a child, and very innocent. He wasn’t sure how old he actually was, but it couldn’t have been older than 13 human years. That was nothing to their kind. If a Saiyan was strong enough and lucky enough they could live thousands of years. Even half- and fourth-breeds could live at least half that long.

 

Bunny dropped his bag to the ground a millisecond before his feet, removing his scouter, and putting it in the bag. Bardock hovered a few feet behind and a little above him, watching the sky. His scouter picked up on a high powerlevel, over a million, but not Super Saiyan level. Followed behind it was an even stronger power, not transformed, but still Super Saiyan. The first arrivals. A half-blood and a Namek.

Bunny laughed, clapping his hands. “Scum we can kill!”

Bardock glared. “No killing yet.”

Bunny whined. “But it’s a half- _human_ and a slug guy!”

Gohan and Piccolo landed in front of them.

“What do you want?” Piccolo demanded.

Bunny snarled. “I want to kill you! But stupid Bardock won’t let me!” He stomped his foot, pouting. “I haven’t killed anything in weeks!”

Bardock shook his head. “Bloodlust and lack of sleep are a horrible combination in children.”

“Not a kid!” Bunny retorted, crossing his arms over his chest. “And I’m stronger then you!”

“And?” Bardock drawled in a bored tone.

“I-I!” Bunny simply growled and sat down on the dusty ground. “I hate you!”

“Yeah, I know.” Bardock rolled his eyes. “Gohan, right?” He addressed Gohan, ignoring Piccolo.

“Yeah,” Gohan raised an eyebrow. “How did you know?”

“I’m your grandfather. I know a lot. Where is Kakarott?” He asked, still looking disinterested.

“ _Goku_ ,” Piccolo cut in. “Is on his way.”

Bardock turned his head to the side and spat in disgust. “His highness Prince Vegeta the III may allow him to entertain these foolish ideals, but as his father I will _not_.”

“Yeah, you saved a planet of innocents once Bardock.” Bunny interrupted, sticking his tongue out. “Planet Plant, remember?”

“That was a onetime thing.” Bardock growled. “Keep your mouth shut and let the adults talk.”

Bunny hissed, tail unfurling and thrashing around angrily. “Whatever, old man.”

Gohan looked confused. “How are you alive?” He asked suddenly, than flinched at his own lack of tact.

 Bunny stood. “I can answer that!” He smiled in excitement. “See, Frezia’s death orb thingy sent him hurdling through space and time to a younger Planet Vegeta, known as Planet Plant inhabited by these weird purple people who were the original Saiyans. Bardock didn’t know they were Saiyans and planned on killing the lot of them. Then some of Lord Chilled’s, Frezia’s ancestor, men started attacking them and Bardock got pissed off and killed them! Then Lord Chilled came to get revenge and Bardock thought he was Frezia and turned Super Saiyan! He killed Lord Chilled, saved Planet Plant, and stayed their training for a year before somehow ending up on Frezia Planet 659, where I lived. I nursed him back to consciousness because I was bored and a week later he woke up and I explained everything and we got on my ship and travelled to find the remaining Saiyans and I’m still bored!” Bunny started jumping in excitement. “Now can I kill something?”

Bardock shook his head. “Not yet, maybe later.”

Bunny’s head dropped in disappointment. “Damn it.”

Gohan managed to look unimpressed for a moment before fainting. Piccolo caught him, rolling his eyes. “At least Pan still fights, but you’ve become even more disappointing then Krillin since Videl left you and Pan.”

Bunny pouted. “Great, this is why Saiyans don’t breed with other species. It breeds weakness in the bloodline. Even I know that and most of what I know I figured out by myself, how the hell did Kakarott not figure this out?”

Piccolo snarled as two others joined them. Trunks and Goten, quickly followed by Pan, all burst out laughing when they saw Gohan.

“Now can I-“

“NO!” Bardock snarled. “STOP ASKING!”

“Fine!” Bunny turned and stomped away, sitting against a rock, muttering to himself.

“Piccolo?” Trunks asked, the 15 year old glancing at his best friend and Pan, confusion lining his features. “What is going on?”

“Goku’s father came for a family reunion.” Piccolo didn’t elaborate; he was too trying to slap Gohan awake.

Trunk’s eyes widened in awe. “Bardock, the Saiyan scientist, supposedly the smartest Saiyan on Planet Vegeta, is also a Super Saiyan? Guess there’s hope for Gohan to amount to something more than an accountant after all.”

“I’d ask if I can kill him, but he’s the Prince’s, so I know that would be a no.” Bunny piped up again.

“Is he just mental, or are all pre-teen Saiyans like that?” Piccolo asked.

“Yes.” Bardock answered.

Bunny stood, and walked over to Trunks, looking up at him. “Purple hair?” He asked.

“And the carpet matches the drapes.” Trunks snarled.

“Aha! He is Saiyan!” Bunny smirked. “He’s a keeper for the Saiyan race at least, pride is a necessity.” He glanced at Goten. “Hey look Bardock, here’s your not a pussy grandson.”

“Thanks.” Goten rolled his eyes.

Bardock looked him over. “Better than I expected.”

Goten raised an eyebrow. “Uh, thanks, I think.”

“I wanna go home, this is boring!” Bunny whined. “You promised this would be entertaining!”

“Yeah well, wait a minute.”

“If I kill or maim something won’t he come quicker?” Bunny asked hopefully.

Bardock thought for a moment. “Go ahead.”

Bunny squealed in excitement, heading straight for Piccolo. Before anyone could blink he’d pulled the Namek’s arms off. He was covered in purple blood and smiling. He dropped the two limps, floating over to Bardock without a word.

Piccolo screamed, and after a moment, re-grew his arms. “What the hell?”

Bunny’s eyes went all fuzzy for a moment. “I make slug man scream!”

Bardock patted his head patronizingly. “Good boy.”

Bunny purred happily.

“Okay, the fuck?” Trunks managed through the dryness of his mouth.

“That should satisfy him for a while, don’t worry.” Bardock smiled, baring his fangs.  

Piccolo picked up Gohan from where he’d been dropped, the now regaining consciousness half-blood covered in purple blood. “The hell happened?”

“The kid pulled my arms off.” Piccolo said matter of factly.

“Oh, uh, you okay?” Gohan asked, rubbing his head.

Piccolo nodded, setting him down. “I’m fine. Everyone is fine. I think the kid’s mental.”

Bardock nodded. “He’d really not that bad, but maturity is hard on a Saiyan. It can turn even the kinder ones into monsters. Bunny used to be very merciful, but unfortunately without access to the medicines made for purebreds in maturity, he’s not quite right in the head. He’ll grow out of it, but for now he can’t control his blood lust. I would have preferred as little violence as possible, but sometimes I have to let him exert some frustration or he’ll go on a rampage. None of you would have survived that, a couple soon to be re-grown arms are nothing in comparison to 5 innocent lives, wouldn’t you say? And the human losses would be staggering.” Bardock had dropped his full-fanged smirk.

Vegeta and Goku finally arrived. The first words out of Vegeta’s mouth were. “Holy fuck, Bardock!”

Bardock smiled. “My Prince, you remember me?”

“I kept Radditz alive as long as I could in memory of you.” Vegeta said flatly.

Bardock nodded his thanks. “Thank you.”

Vegeta glanced at Bunny, pointedly ignoring the purple blood. “Who is this? Another son of yours?”

Bardock shook his head. “I don’t think so. I was kind of in another period of time when he was conceived. No idea who his parents are, just that he’s Saiyan.”

Bunny looked up at him. “When can I meet Radditz?” He asked, eyes cloudy.

“Keep quiet right now Bunny, the adults are talking.”

Bunny nodded. “Yes sir.”

Bardock glanced at his son. “If you weren’t my son I would kill you.” He growled.

Goku shrugged. “Why?”

Bardock looked like he was about to start foaming at the mouth. “You killed your brother!”

“He was gonna kill me!” Goku defended. “And Piccolo delivered the killing blow!”

Piccolo glared at him. “Leave me the hell out of this.”

“He wouldn’t have killed you; he would have knocked you unconscious, destroyed the populous, and taken you and your son back with him. Saiyans do not kill their family unless pushed beyond their limits.” Bardock regained his composure. “Radditz and Nappa will be joining us within the hour.”

Vegeta started banging his head into a rock. “No, dear god, not Nappa.” He repeated as a mantra.

“ _Chancellor_ Nappa,” Bardock bit his lip. “Is not my favorite person either, however, he is family. They should be bringing your father as well. That was all we could bring back however.”

“How did you bring them back?” Trunks asked.

Bardock smiled. “Bunny here can travel to and from Heaven, Hell, Purgatory, and the places of judgment at will and bring whoever he likes back. I still think it is better than my useless ass powers of future sight.”

Bunny shook his head. “That’s not how it works.”

“Well, it’s how I understand it.” Bardock retorted. “Now, where are they now?”

“They will be approaching Earth’s atmosphere in approximately twenty-five seconds.” Bunny responded immediately. “Nappa sends his regards and Radditz wishes to be cremated after he kills himself. The king sends a similar wish. Both wish Nappa to be made immortal after they die so they may never see him again.”

Bardock snorted. “I told them to invest in earplugs.”

“Shall I relay the message?”

Bardock nodded. “Add an ‘I-Told-You-So’ as well.”

Bunny stared off into the distance, a ship appearing in the sky line. “The king says that you are a smartass and he hopes you burn in hell. Radditz shares his sentiment.”

Bardock smiled. “Good, with that out of the way, Kakarott, Prince Vegeta, the king wishes to see both of you in private. Bunny will transport us. Tell your respective families to stay away if you would. Saiyans do not kill their own, you must not worry.”

 

Bunny led the two into the sitting room on the large ship, seating them and taking a stand in front of the door. He’d released his transformation upon reaching the ship.

King Vegeta entered the room, glancing at Bunny. “Kasai, is everything in order?”

Bunny nodded. “Yes your highness, Nappa has been sedated for the time being.”

“And the prisoners?” He raised an eyebrow for emphasis.

Bunny sighed. “Bardock said to tell you Broly has, once again, made Turles ‘Drop the soap’ and that is the only report. He thinks I don’t know what that means.”

“Don’t tell him I told you. Tail castration fucking hurts.” The king ordered.

“Yes my king.” Bunny bowed.

 Goku looked at Vegeta in confusion.

“Oh hell no, I am not explaining prison humor to you!” Vegeta snarled.

Goku pouted. “But I-“

Bunny sighed again. “It means he’s ass raping Turles.”

Goku’s expression didn’t change.

“Dick up ass hurts like fuck.” Bunny tried.

Goku’s mouth became ‘O’ shaped and he looked sick. “T-that’s an exit!”

“I am not explaining this one.” Bunny told the royals. Then, before another word he could be said he called out. “Not it!”

King Vegeta was right after.

Vegeta opened his mouth before realizing he lost. “Shit!”

A moment later, saved by the bell as the saying goes, Bardock came in, a furious blush on his face. His nails were painted, and a little make up had been applied here and there. Goku fell on the ground laughing.

“One word and I’ll beat you.” He glared at Bunny who simply shook his head.

“Not worth it. I’ll go grab you some pants.” He stopped. “Plan #8?”

“God I love you.” Bardock said thankfully.

“See you in five!” Bunny bounded off excitedly.

“What’s plan #8?” King Vegeta asked, smirking still.

“Slimy.” Bardock smirked back. 


	2. Chapter 2: Bunny is Insane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which: Things heat up between Trunks and Bunny, well, Trunks and his hand anyway. Goten disappears. Broly and Turles don't have a heart-to-heart. King Vegeta is a smartass. Bardock gets a blow job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Masturbation, Fantasies, Pheromones, Rape/Non-Con, Blow Job   
> Disclaimer: I seriously do not own DBZ, I promise.

Bulma had in fact taken the news of the Saiyans rather well, probably because she and Vegeta hadn’t been together in, well, years. They were divorced and both didn’t really give a damn what the other did. Chichi wasn’t in the picture anymore once she had realized that even her beautiful granddaughter was in fact Saiyan. Trunks, Goten, and Pan had gone to explain, followed by Bunny, who hadn’t said a word the whole time.

“Hey ah, Bunny, right?” Bulma asked, looking at him. “You’re a Saiyan, right?”

Bunny nodded. “Yes ma’am.”

She smiled. “So sweet, I like you.”

Trunks and Goten’s jaws dropped.

Pan started jumping up and down. “Bunny! Bunny! Tell Bulma story you told me!” She ordered.

Bunny smiled, the first facial expression of the trip. “Sorry little one, but that story is only good after dark. Plus, I’m sure Miss Bulma has better things to do, running a company and all.”

“Hey ah, you do know this guy ripped Piccolo’s arms off, right?” Trunks asked.

Bulma shook her head. “Vegeta killed most of the Z gang when he showed up. A couple limbs are nothing.”

Pan flew up and sat on Bunny’s shoulder. She wrapped her arms around his neck. “My Bun-bun!” She growled at Trunks. “Mine!”

Bunny looked at her. “Uh, well, alright then. Cannot argue with that.” He visibly relaxed. “Mistress Pan, what would you like to do?”

“Ice cream!” She clapped her hands.

“You know what Gohan would say!” Goten scolded her.

Pan glared at him. “Ice. Cream.” She ground her teeth.

“Whoa princess, calm down.” Bunny said soothingly. “We’ll get ice cream, don’t worry. It isn’t like your dad can punish me for it.”

Pan clapped. “Yeah! Bun-bun!”

Goten suddenly glanced at the clock. “Shit, uh, you watch them Trunks!” He took off.

Bunny watched him leave. “Hot date?” He mumbled before smiling again. “Let’s get ice cream!”

 

Trunks wasn’t sure how he’d been roped into buying ice cream for the three of them. Really, he wasn’t. He was usually really good about not giving into Pan. But somehow Bunny managed to coerce him into so well for a while he’d thought that he’d offered.

He glared at Bunny before realizing that the young Saiyan literally had melting white _cream_ all over his face. Trunks closed his mouth and gulped. “Shit.” He whispered.

Pan looked up from her place snuggled against Bunny, pink strawberry ice cream all over her mouth.

Bunny grabbed a few napkins out of his pocket and began fixing her face before working on his own. “Trunks, uh, look over here.” Bunny smiled. “You’ve got something-“ He half-climbed over Trunks’ lap and wiped at the young Prince’s cheek. He beamed. “Got it!” He said cheerfully.

Trunks wanted to die. He cleared his throat. “I’ll be right back, stay here.”

Bunny nodded, sitting back down. “Okay.” He tossed the used napkins in a waste bin. “Don’t take long.”

“I won’t.” Trunks mumbled, walking to the men’s room. He half-ran into a stall and locked it before yanking his dick out of his pants and biting his lip.

The fantasy came a moment later, completely unaided by him.

_The little brunette was fumbling with Trunks’ zipper. A pair of hands, Trunks’ hands, began to help him. Bunny looked up at him, face flushed. “Trunks…” He moaned._

_“It’s just a hand job, you can do it.” Trunks promised, bending down a bit to capture Bunny’s lips in a kiss. He pulled away, listening to Bunny whine sadly._

_“I’ll get you off to, I promise.” Trunks ran his fingers through Bunny’s soft hair._

_Bunny nodded, one small hand lightly grabbing on to the base of Trunks’ erection. Thin, tiny fingers began working their way up the base, another hand going down to massage his balls._

_Trunks groaned. “That’s it, more!”_

_Bunny’s hand sped up, and after a moment he stopped, spitting on it, and getting right back to work._

_Trunks came, calling out Bunny’s name._

Trunks looked down at his hand, covered in his cum, and wondered when the hell he’d started to think the young Saiyan was attractive. “Stupid question, that was my first thought when I saw him.”

 

Bunny smiled when Trunks came back. “What now?” He asked.

“Gohan will want Pan back, I’ll drop her off.” Trunks said, taking the now sleeping child from Bunny.

“Okay.” Bunny began to walk away, before stopping. “You stink of pheromones.” His nose twitched. “Even worse than before. Were you jerking off or something?”

Trunks blushed, looking away. “Washed my hands.”

“Ask your dad or your Grandfather about that. My knowledge of Saiyan Alpha pheromones in nonexistent.” Bunny flew off, leaving Trunks with Pan.

 

Trunks really, really wished there had been someone else to talk to. The second he’d arrived on the ship looking for his father he’d been grabbed by them and dragged into the sitting room. The doors had locked from the inside.

“Trunks, your father tells me your 16th human year, the year of Alpha maturity for Saiyans, is drawing near.” King Vegeta smiled warmly. His father was seated next to him, hands folded in his lap, like an obedient child. He’d never seen his father like that. King Vegeta was not to be trifled with, he decided.

“You seem to have taken to young Kasai.” The smiled didn’t waver. “Normally, even a second class like him wouldn’t even be considered for even half-bred Saiyan royalty. However, we do not have much of a choice who and what we like.” The king winked. “I myself had been courting a third class even before Frezia destroyed our planet.”

Trunks nodded. “Yes?”

“My advice to you is, as it is to all Alphas, is to take what you want. Slowly move in, don’t frighten him, and make him love you. Remember, Saiyans can live thousands of years. You don’t have to wait long, his first heat cycle will be upon him soon enough. When that happens no one will contest your claim and you may take as you please.”

“Is that all?” Trunks asked.

The king shook his head. “One more thing.” He tossed Trunks a needle. “This injection will bring your tail back. Without it you won’t be able to claim him.”

Trunks injected the needle without a thought.

 

Turles watched the hulking Saiyan sleep soundly. Broly might have been a frightful sight when awake, but seemed more then gentle giant in his sleep. Turles didn’t dare move, his ass was still sore from the last time the larger Saiyan had decided to wake up. The huge dick combined with legendary strength on his still not a Super Saiyan ass was a nightmare.

The sleeping giant groaned, a large paw of a hand coming down to his back and pushed him forward. He tensed up, features sharpening along with his scent in fear. Broly nestled his nose in the crook of Turles’ neck, just breathing him in for a moment.

“I’ll fuck you in a minute sweetheart.” Broly smirked. “Just enjoying your scent.”

Turles shivered.

“Who owns you?” Broly asked sleepily.

“You.” Turles bit his lip.

“Who fucks you?”

“You.” Turles could feel his cheeks burning with humiliation and rage. “You fuck me. Only you.”

“Who is your Alpha?” Broly watched him lazily, eyes betraying no emotion.

There was really only so much Turles could take when it came to humiliation. A week of constant prison style rape was bad enough but Broly making him answer these questions was becoming harder to swallow.

“I asked you a question.” Broly ran his hand down Turles’ side, watching the smaller Saiyan shiver.

“You.” Turles bit the inside of his cheek.

Broly smiled, slowly turning Turles onto his stomach. “Prop yourself up, you’ve earned it.”

Turles didn’t want to prop himself up. He didn’t want Broly inside him again. He wanted things to go back to the way they were before he’d come to Earth, before he’d met Kakarott, before he’d died, before he’d ended up on the King’s shitlist, before he’d been made the insane legend’s _bitch_. He did as he was told, because if he didn’t, he’d be sleeping with Broly pulsing inside him again and the level of humiliation, rage, and self-disgust that came with that punishment made him want to barf.

“How do you want it?” Broly asked, as if he was asking how Turles wanted his eggs.

“Hard and fast.” Turles ground out.

Broly was inside him a moment later, slipping into his still cum-slicked and horribly abused asshole. He fit inside perfectly; he’d been inside enough times to ensure that. Turles had lost count of how many times that week he’d woken up with the large Saiyan fucking him. Or how many times he’d lost consciousness during.

Broly gave him a moment to get used to it. “Make noise, I like to hear when my work is being appreciated.”

Turles released his lip, whimpering as Broly pulled most of the way out. Then he was back in, aiming for that spot inside Turles that would make him give in, do anything, say anything, be anything just to get off. It took a few tries, but Broly got back into the rhythm of fucking him and started hitting that spot with every trust, coercing moans and whimpers from Turles without a word. Turles tried to forget about how much he was enjoying this, about how hard his dick was. He tried not be drawn into the self-disgust. He hated feeling like that, but it usually followed Broly’s hourly use of his bruised and battered ass.  

Turles whined as he clenched up around Broly, cumming with a loud cry. Broly continued thrusting for a moment before cumming himself and pulling out of Turles. The emptiness settled in the dark Saiyan’s stomach.

“Turles?” Broly asked after a moment, poking the half conscious Saiyan who was still on his knees. “Lay down.”

Turles obeyed, the feelings of disgust and hate leaving him so tired. He wanted to sleep and wake up somewhere else. He fell asleep as soon as he was maneuver to be laying spooned against Broly’s chest.

 

Bardock turned when he heard the door to the room open, expecting to see Bunny there, wanting to do something. Instead King Vegeta was standing there, holding what appeared to be a florescent pink lizard in one hand. “Plan #8?”

Bardock nodded. Bunny’s plans just kept getting better and better.

“I’ve already dealt with him. It’s your turn.” The king destroyed the lizard with a ki blast, leaving nothing behind of the creature.

“What did you do, your highness?” Bardock asked, feeling a nagging bit of worry in the back of his mind.

“Trunks is going court him. It is no longer my problem.”

Bardock hid his relief behind a mask of indifference. “And what is my punishment?”

The king smirked. “Who said I was punishing you?”

 _Ah_ , Bardock thought, _sexual acts? Best he could come up with?_

The king was on him in seconds, pinning Bardock against it. His hand flew to Bardock’s pants, pushing them down to the smaller Saiyan’s ankles.

“My king-“

Bardock was interrupted by the king’s gloved had enclosing his soft cock. “No words Bardock.”

The king got down on his knees and took Bardock in his mouth, holding the other Saiyan’s hips still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Readers make Writer-sama happy. Comments make Muses happy. Flames made Muses mad. Mean people make Writer-sama very sad. Happy Muses and a happy Writer-sama equals more chapters. Mad Muses and sad Writer-sama means chapters get written and not posted. All suggestions are welcome, feel free to offer constructive criticism. 
> 
> \- Switzy

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love, but no flames! Flames make my muses go all Bunny-chan and start pulling off limps!


End file.
